


Eternally Yours (A collection of one shots)

by twntyonebilots



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Injury, Reader-Insert, Some angst, Swearing, multi-chapters, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twntyonebilots/pseuds/twntyonebilots
Summary: This is just a collection of BuckyxReader one shots I've written. I'm open to ideas and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	Eternally Yours (A collection of one shots)

Of course this had to happen to you. This was an important mission and Tony only sent you, Bucky, Steve, and Nat to get the job done. All you had to do was get files pertaining to Bucky’s past with Hydra, get them to Tony, and destroy the base. It was going great until a particular move to dodge a shot caused you land on your left foot wrong and break it. If it wasn’t for the rest of them, the mission would have been a fail. So that brings you to where you are now, back at the Avengers base being looked over by Dr. Strange and Banner to figure out the best course of action. 

“Well, you aren’t going on any missions anytime soon. Strange said it’s going to be the next four to six weeks before he lets you even spar again,” Tony said, gently placing a bag of ice on your foot and handing you painkillers. 

“I saw the x-rays. It’s a clean break. Still hurts like hell, but I’ll take a clean break over something that would need an operation to fix,” you smiled, taking the pills with some water. 

“Understandable. But hey, the mission was a success with you even though you broke something.”

You couldn’t help but laugh softly, “I guess so. How are the other three? I saw some of Nat’s wounds and I want to make sure everyone is okay.”

That’s when a familiar female’s voice spoke from behind you, “Aw, Y/n. I knew underneath that dead inside act was a soft, caring girl. I’m okay. Strange patched me up and I’ll be good to go in a few days.” 

“You always act like I don’t care about the people I work with, Nat,” you smiled. “I’m assuming the fossils are okay?”

“Why do you always act like you’re younger than us? You went on the ice at the same time this jerk did. You guys are almost the same person,” Steve said sitting next to you on your left and Bucky sitting next to you on your right. 

“Yeah but I look younger than both of you.”

“Just because you have a broken foot doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass sitting down, doll,” Bucky smirked, tugging your ponytail.

“Oh, please. You wouldn’t hurt me even if your life depended on it,” you smirked back. You and Bucky have gotten close since the events with Thanos. And while he would never admit it, he definitely had a crush on you. He always treated you nicer than the rest, took care of you when you were sick or injured, and listened to you when you needed it. You both had experienced hell being with Hydra and going through a lot of similar things. Granted, you didn’t lose any limbs from a fall and had them replaced with metal, but the brainwashing and assassinations were all the same. You both were weapons to wipe people off of the face of the earth. Your recovery was different than his but you both somehow ended up in the same place, not that either of you could complain. 

It was time for Steve to give you hell over your broken foot, “You know, for someone who is an ex-Hydra killing machine, you sure aren’t the most graceful person.”

“Fluorine, Uranium, Calcium, and Potassium off, Rogers. Just because I’m a super soldier doesn’t mean I’m completely invisible,” you said, wincing in pain as you tried to adjust your position on the couch.

“Easy, doll. Don’t make it worse. Do you wanna move up to your room? I’ll carry you,” Bucky said, concern written on his face. 

“Sure, Buck. Thank you.”

“Of course. Steve, do you want to grab her ice bag and meet us upstairs?”

“Yeah. I’ll be right there,” Steve smiled as he mumbled “love birds” under his breath. 

“I heard that, Steve.”

“Neither one of you are denying it, though,” Tony said grabbing your favorite comfort snack and following you and Bucky. 

“Whatever, Stark. But thank you for the snack. I guess you do have a heart after all,” you teased and rest your head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

You make it upstairs and see your favorite god in the entire universe, “Hey, Thor. Guess who broke her foot on this mission?”  
“By the looks of it, I’m going out on a limb here and saying you did?”

“You would be absolutely correct. She tried being a badass and hurt herself,” Bucky joked and opened the door to your room. 

“I’m more of a badass than you are!” you protested as Bucky gently placed you in bed, elevating your foot. 

“Bold words for someone who broke her foot while trying not to get shot. And for someone who is as ticklish as a six year old girl.”

“Like you aren’t, Buck,” you rolled your eyes and covered yourself up with a blanket. 

“Yeah, well, this isn’t about me now is it, doll?” he smiled, crawling in bed next to you. 

Tony placed some drinks, painkillers, and your snack on the end table. He gave you this look of “just fuckin’ tell him already” and left the room wordlessly. 

You snuggled into Bucky and put on some random show on Netflix. You weren’t even worried about what was on, you just wanted to talk with Bucky. Maybe you should tell him that you liked- okay loved him. He had been there for you through thick and thin and he just seemed to treat you differently than the other girls on the team. You would occasionally catch him staring at you while you were looking at something else. He was softer and more gentle with you. He was more playful with you. But he also took you seriously. He knew you could do great things if you were determined enough to do it. He knew you were a force to be reckoned with. 

“Hey, Bucky? Can I talk to you about something?”

“Yeah, of course,” he pauses the show and helps you sit up, “What’s up?”

“You know that comment Steve made about us being love birds?”

“Let me guess. It’s true for you, too?”

“W-what?”

“I was just waiting to see if you would address it first. Now I owe Nat twenty bucks.”

“Well she is now officially twenty bucks richer. But I gained something money can’t buy,” you smiled and looked at him.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. I have you,” you leaned over and kissed him. And in that moment, you felt at peace with everything around you. You felt his heart skip a beat before he melted into the moment. But unfortunately, you leaned too far into him and caused him to fall off of the bed. Out of reflex, he grabbed you to try and catch him and he took your torso with him. You pulled away a bit and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh my god, Buck. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, doll. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to almost take you with me, especially with your foot,” he smiled. His smile seemed brighter and actually met his eyes for the first time in a while. 

“I’m fine. But you should come back up here. It’s cold and lonely.”

“This is exactly why your name isn’t Grace,” he said, crawling back into bed with you. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” you smiled and kissed him again, being much more careful this time, “but you wouldn’t take me any other way.”

“You’re damn right I wouldn’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too awful. I haven't written anything in awhile. Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
